


Erasing Iris

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crack, Don't Like Don't Read, Gen, Humor, Not for Iris fans, Venn Diagram, for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 20:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: Someone decides to erase Iris from the Flash TV Series. Not for Iris or WestAllen fans. Crack fic for fun.





	Erasing Iris

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Flash or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Once again, thank you to awesome Quoran Ethan James, the Venn Diagram God whose answers using Venn Diagrams gave me this idea. Also, the answers that make him a divine being.
> 
> This takes place after 4x2.
> 
> Let's get on with it.

Iris sat alone in the apartment her and Barry shared. She had a smile on her face.

She always got her way. Always.

She had lashed out at Barry in the couples counselling session and later made him believe she was in the right by using a stupid expression- "We are the Flash."

If their lives had been a TV show, Iris was sure her character would have been roasted at this point by all the fans.

She was happy. She had Barry wrapped around her little finger and he worshipped the very ground she walked on. She loved being an abusive, manipulative partner in the relationship. Having the Flash cater to her whims.

Suddenly, a disembodied voice spoke in the air, "Iris Ann West."

Iris looked around in shock and confusion, "Who said that? Who's there?"

"My name is Aragorn II Elessar." The voice said, "I am an author who has given himself this name after the character from "The Lord of the Rings Trilogy" whom he loves. And I'm here to correct a few things."

"Like what?" Iris asked angrily.

"Like you, Miss West." Aragorn said, "You have ruined this show by being in a toxic relationship with poor Barry and manipulated him into staying with you. Because of that, he is a bad friend to Cisco and Caitlin and a bad hero to this city."

"What're you gonna do about that?" Iris asked angrily, "I got Barry. Everyone else be damned. He is mine."

"Well, you see, I met the Venn Diagram God before coming here." Aragorn said and she was confused, "He lent me some of his power temporarily. And I can use it twice."

"What the hell are you going to do?" Iris asked angrily and in some amusement.

That moment, a Venn Diagram was fired at her from somewhere. As it hit her, she saw the correlation between her and Barry- none!

"What the hell?" Iris asked in horror and shock as she felt it in her head that Barry no longer loved her due to the Venn Diagram's power, "How can that be?"

"The power of the Venn Diagram God is beyond your feeble mind, Miss West." Aragorn said before another Venn Diagram was fired.

As it hit her, Iris saw the correlation between her and the Flash TV series- none!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Iris screamed in horror and disbelief before she disintegrated from the show into nothingness due to the Venn Diagram's power.

"My work here is done." Aragorn said in a satisfied tone.

**Author's Note:**

> Yup. My work is done. I wish I could actually do that.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
